


Learning To Fly For The First Time

by ClassicalECentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fledgling Castiel, Gen, Kid Fic, Teen Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/pseuds/ClassicalECentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to fly like his older brothers and sister.  Gabe thinks its a good time for the youngest, littlest fledgling to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Fly For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks to my friends at Destiel Fanfic Writers & Readers on FB who helped this fic come to fruition.  
> **  
> Hope it lives up to your expectations!  
>   
> Based on this drawing from CaptBexx:  
>   
> http://captbexx.tumblr.com/post/138498552797/gabriel-and-cas-xd-i-never-thought-id-draw  
>   
> Enjoy it! <3  
> 

He likes to toddle around Heaven without a care in the world.  
  
His giggles lighten up the daylight and light sighs in his sleep spread stars in the night sky.  
  
Being the youngest (and only fledgling) left was going to be hard for him, but his father, brothers and sister were bound & determined to it the best experience ever.  
  
One afternoon in particular, after an eventful morning flying around tooting his horn, Gabriel returned home to find his littlest brother moving as quickly as he could on his stubby, chunky little legs. Right close behind him, were Lucifer and Michael, trying to keep him from falling. Suddenly, he stopped and plopped right down on his divinely-diapered butt.  
  
“Uh-oh…” Lucifer said sweetly, approaching his tiny brother. “You okay?”  
  
“I otay…” the smallest angel replied with a smile. “I ups, Uci!”  
  
“Okay, Casper, the friendly angel…”  
  
And, with that, he picked up his little brother up off the ground and put him back on his feet, only for him to start ‘running’ again, black-feathered wings behind him. When Gabriel came into view, however, the fledgling shrieked with delight and made his way over to him.  
  
“Gaby! Gaby!” The littlest angel stated happily, before grabbing onto his brother’s leg and not letting go.  
  
The older angel flew into the air, carrying his brother along with him.  
  
“Gaby, I fway now!” Cas spoke up, snuggling closer to the archangel.  
  
“Cassie baby, you gotta learn to fly first…” Gabriel responded pulling the little one into his arms, before they landed back on the ground.  
  
“Wern now!”  
  
“Alright, lil bro… I’ll teach ya…”  
  
“Oh, no, you won’t!” An annoyed voice stated from behind them.  
  
Standing before them, was Michael, their oldest brother and their guardian (while Dad was busy working his ‘magic’).  
  
“Gabriel, you could’ve dropped him! Dad would’ve killed you!”  
  
“But, I didn’t, Mikey! He wants to fly, and he wants to learn already…”  
  
“But, he’s still too young…”  
  
“He’s two or three in earth years… that’s old enough! He’s an early learner… an eager beaver, shall we say?”  
  
“Yes, I understand that, Gabriel, but Dad doesn’t want him to be learning yet…”  
  
“Come on, Mike! What harm could it do to teach him a little bit?”  
  
“Yeah!” Cas chimed in.  
  
“See, Mikey! The lil’ munchkin wants to get some air in those feathers…”  
  
Michael looked at his littlest brother and sighed, before reluctantly smiling, “Alright, but ground rules… literal ground rules…”  
  
“Okay, shoot, big bro…”  
  
“Rule one: you stay on the ground. No more flying in the air with him…”  
  
“Understood…”  
  
“He can catch the wind from down here, until Dad wants to test him…”  
  
“Gotcha… what’s next?”  
  
“Rule two: let him figure it out for himself first before you correct or show him…”  
  
“I can do that… anymore?”  
  
“Last rule: whatever happens, don’t let him get hurt! And, I mean it, Gabe! If he gets hurt, you’re getting hurt… am I clear?”  
  
“As a crystal vase… now, come on, Cassie! Let’s do some flying!”  
  
“Yay!” The little one cheered. “Fwayin’!”  
  
Gabriel snuggled his brother close, kissing his temple. He set him down on the ground, checking his wings swiftly before starting the ‘lessons’.  
  
“Okay, Cassie-Poo, the first thing you have to learn about flying is flexing your wings…” He stated.  
  
The archangel loosened up his large, golden-feathered wings and showed his brother how to do it. Cas moved his wings a little bit, learning to how to ‘wave’ at the others with them.  
  
“Good job, tiger! Now, open them up like this…”  
  
Gabe opened his wings up fully and Cas mimicked right after, learning rather quickly.  
  
“Yes! Now, let the breeze go through them while you’re standing there…”  
  
The minute the wind caught Cas’ wings, he was immediately pushed back and onto his butt.  
  
“Uh-oh… what happened, bud? Did the wind getcha?”  
  
“No wike win’! Win mean…” The littlest angel pouted.  
  
“It’s not that wind’s fault, little bee… you just need to get a bit bigger and stronger to let it help you…”  
  
“I bigged now!”  
  
“I know you are, Cassie… I know… maybe we’ll try again later. But, for now, you wanna go watch the clouds move with me?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
Gabriel sat down and put Cas in his lap, and for eternities, they watched the clouds move.  


* * *

When it was close to bedtime, the two brothers walked back to home’s pearly gates with Cas toddling in front like a bowlegged cowboy and Gabe smiling behind him, trying to keep up. Suddenly, a gust of wind knocked both of them down, causing the little bug to start crying.  
  
“Cassie!” Gabe got up from the ground and ran over to his brother, picking him up in his arms. “You okay?”  
  
“Scared…”  
  
“Of what, bug?”  
  
“I think I overdid it with the entrance…” a familiar voice spoke up before anyone could say anything. “I didn’t mean to knock you down, buddy…”  
  
Turning around, both angels saw their father in all of his silvery-feathered glory.  
  
“Dad… hey…” Gabe spoke up first, adjusting a sniffling Cas in his arms. “Just gettin’ back?”  
  
“Yeah, for a bit, Gabriel…” the Lord responded. “Castiel, you okay, son?”  
  
“Daddy!” Cas cried sadly, before reaching for him.  
  
God took his son from his other son and cuddling him close, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
The Lord knew exactly what to do to calm his littlest love down.  
  
He started to toss Cas lightly in the air, causing the little angel to stop crying and start smiling. Without warning, he gave the little one a final toss as strong as he could, making him fly so high into the air. Cas started to fall as soon as the upward momentum stopped, causing him to screech in terror. His shrieks brought out Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar and Anna out of their home to see what is going on.  
  
“Open your wings, bug!” God stated loudly. “Open your wings and fly!”  
  
The littlest angel immediately did what his father said, and the perfect wind caught his wings, helping him to fly back down to where his family was standing. He glides down to Heaven, giggling happily and right into his father's arms.  
  
"Daddy, I few! I few!!" Cas cheered happily to his father.  
  
The Lord looks at his final baby, his littlest fledgling and smiles, "That's my boy... my handsome Castiel…"  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

>  **And so... what did you think??  
> **  
>  Let me know. Thank you for reading.  
>   
> :D  
>   
> 


End file.
